Sadstuck VrisKat
by Dare8Bear
Summary: /Not very good. You've been warned/ Human- Vriska and Karkat meet as kids and become best friends. Eventually become young lovers but that all changes when death comes into the picture. Enjoy or don't. I don't really care.


_**First FanFiction ever and I hope you guys enjoy. Saddening, Human, and main ship is obviously Vriska and Karkat with small extras. Sorry if anyone hates it, I really don't like it either. /BTW me and a friend wrote this so not all credit should go to me...also Homestuck isn't mine even though I wish it was/ ENJOY!**_

_**~~Dare~~**_

Be the 6 year old girl playing by herself at the park.

You are Vriska. You are pretending to be a pirate. You pull out your sword(stick) and swing it at the imaginary pirate enemy in front of you. You laugh as you cut him in half. "Hahahahahahahaha take that!" You slide down the slid to attack another man. You jump up and run over to the seesaw, jumping up on it."I am going to kill you!" You swing your sword at him. You turn around and jump off. A young boy and his mom walk over to the swing set. You look over at them and smile. He looks up at you and smiles. "Hey mom, can I play with her?" She smiles, letting go of his hand and runs over to her. "Hello." You giggle. "Hi. I'm Vriska." He looks at your stick. "I'm Karkat. Why do you have a stick?" You hold it up. "It's my sword because I'm a pirate." He nods. "Oh. Can I be a pirate too?" You grab his hand and run over to a tree. "Of course. Now let's find you a sword."

Be Karkat, the young boy.

You grab a branch of the tree and pull. You can't get it to brake. "I can't get it." She giggles and grabs it too. " On the count of 3 we hang on the branch." You nod. "1...2...3!" You both lift up your legs and hang. The branch begins to snap. She puts her legs back down. You do the same. She pulls the branch off and hands it to you. You take it and smile. She runs up the stairs and points her sword at you. "I will win this battle." You laugh. "In your dreams." You run up the stairs and swing the sword at her. She ducks and swings hers at your legs. You jump over it. " Vriska? Are you trying to hit me?" She stands up. "Sorry." She looks down. You lightly poke her with the stick in her stomach. "Got ya." She looks up at you. "Hey! That's not fair." You laugh but stop when your mom calls your name and tells you it's time to go. She looks down. You grab her hand. "Come with me." She follows you over to her mom and yours. "Who are you talking to mom?" She looks at you. "This is Vriska`s mom." Vriska`s mom picks her up. "Do you want Karkat to come over tomorrow?" Vriska smiles and shakes her head. "Yes!" You smile. "Can I really come over?" Your mom nods. "Of course you can." You wave good-bye to your new friend and walk home with your mom. You are the happiest kid on the planet. You are so happy that you made a friend for the first time. When you get home your mom gives you a bath and you brush your teeth. "Time for bed sweety." You quickly jump in bed and your mom tucks you in and kisses your forehead. "Night." "Night" It took a while but you finally fell asleep.

_(:"=":)_

Be Vriska.

Humanstuck VrisKat of an alternative timeline

You quickly climb out of bed and change out of your pajamas. You run down the stairs and smell delicious food. "Mornin` sweety." You climb up into your seat. "Morning." She puts a plate of food in front of you. You pick up your fork and begin to eat. "This is really tasty, mom." She smiles and eats her food. "When is Karkat coming over?" You finish your food and put the plate in the sink. "He'll be over around noon." You jump onto the couch and turn the tv on. "Okay!" She comes over and kisses your head. "I gotta go to work. Bye sweety." "Bye mommy." She walks out the door. You look at the clock. It's only 9:15. You lay down and watch tv waiting for Karkat.

Be Karkat.

You slowly open your eyes and stretch. "Time to eat and get ready to leave. It`s already 11." You get up and walk over to the table and sit down. Your mom places a plate in front of you. You eat the piece of bacon and the eggs. "Thanks mom." You run back to your room and change. Your mom grabs your rain coat and opens the door. "Come on Karkat. Time to go"  
She puts your coat on you and takes your hand. You head out the door and down the sidewalk.

Be the impatient Vriska.

The clock turns 12 and you quickly run to the door and open it. You see them walking up the steps. "KARKAT!" You smile wide. He smiles and runs to you. "Hi Vriska!" You hug him. "Where is your mom, dear?" You look up at her. "At work." She bits her lip. "I have to work too. Are you two going to behave by yourselves?" They both nod frantically. She laughs softly." Okay then. I'll see you guys later." She kisses both of your heads and walks back down the steps. "Please lock the doors and stay inside." You wave and take Karkat`s hand, leading him inside."Do you want to watch a movie?" He closes the door and locks it. "Yeah. Do you have Monster's Inc.?" You run over to a shelf and pull the movie out. "Yep."

Be the happy Karkat.

You run over and jump onto the couch. She puts the movie in. "Do you want popcorn?" You giggle. "Yes please." She runs to the kitchen and you follow her. She grabs a bag of popcorn and climbs up onto the counter. You watch her and worry about her falling. She stands up and puts the bag in the microwave. You look down, scared. You here beeping and then popping. You close your eyes. When it's done she pulls it out and sits on the edge." Hey. Can you help me down?" You look up and walk over. "I'll try." She puts the bag to the side. You turn around."Here get on my back." She slides off the counter and onto your shoulders. You stumble a bit before walking over to the couch and knocking her off. She lands and starts laughing. You go and grab the popcorn before jumping on the couch. She starts the movie. You open the bag and eat a few pieces. She curls up next to you and eats some too. She puts her head on your shoulder as you put your head on hers and you stay like this throughout the movie.  
_(:"=":)_

The movie ends. She giggles. "What's so funny?" You look at her. "I should start calling you Kitty." You laugh. "Then I get to call you Boo." She laughs some more. "Okay, you can call me Boo." You hug her. "And you can call me Kitty." She hugs you back. You yawn and she yawns right after you. "You wanna go get in my bed and take a nap?" You nod slowly and she leads you to her room. You climb into the bed with her. You snuggle up to each other and drift off to sleep.

_(:"=":)_

Be the sleeping girl.

Both mothers come in and aww at the site of their children together. You mumble in your sleep as the boy next to you slowly wakes up. You wake and look up at you mom. Karkat sits up and stretches. You roll over and look at him, smiling. He smiles back at you. "Time to go home Karkat." You put your arms around him and frown. "Nooo." He looks at you. "I have to go home to see my daddy." You frown. "Okay." You let go and get up. He slides out of the bed and hugs you. "Bye Boo." You hug him. "Bye Kitty." He and his mom leave. You go to the kitchen where your mom is making dinner. "What are you making?" She looks at you. "Dinner." You sigh and sit at the table waiting for her to finish.

_(:"=":)_

You get home and see you dad walk out the front door. "DAD!" You run up to him and he picks you up."Hey Karkat." You put your arms around him and hug him tight. He holds you and smiles. Your mom gives a weak smile. He takes you inside and sits on the couch. You sit in his lap and snuggle up to him. "Where have you been?" He kisses your head. "I have been working." You look up at him. "Time to eat." You go over to the table and sit next to you mom as she sets down the plates of food. Your dad sits next to you and starts eating. You all sit in silence. When you finish you put your dishes away and thank your mom. "I'm going to bed." "Night sweety." "Night Karkat." "Night." You go to your room and change before curling up in your bed.

Be his mom.

"Hey hunny." You look up at your husband. He gives you a worried look. "I don't think I'll win." You try to hold back tears. "But I-I don't w-want you to...d-die." He stands up and so do you. He wraps his arms around you. You start to cry." Don't cry. Please. I don't want you to worry about it." You cry into his chest. "I love you." He picks you up and take you to bed and you fall asleep in his arms.

_(;"=";)_  
Karkat and Vriska become great friends and help each other through all of their tragedies Karkat`s dad died, Vriska`s dad left her, and Karkat had to go to the hospital for 3 months because someone bullied him and broke his arm and collar bone. They always called each other by there nicknames Kitty and Boo.

_(;"=";)_

Be Vriska.

You are turning 14 in a week. You can't stop thinking about your boyfriend, John. You are hanging out at his house with Karkat and his girlfriend Jade, John's sister. You and Jade are picking out music for your "surprise" party John is throwing you. John is with Karkat inviting people and picking entertainment. Jade turns to you. "You know that my brother really loves you." You smile and blush a little. "I know." She giggles at your blush and then stops and looks at you. "Can you keep a secret?" You look up at her. "Uh...yeah I guess." She hesitates. "I-I`m in love with Dave." Your eyes widen. "Does that mean your going to break up with Kit...Karkat?" She nods. You cover your mouth. "But you can't. He loves you." She sighs. "No. He loves you." You start to rub your temples. "This can't be happening." You go and sit on the couch. She sits next to you. "I'm sorry Vris." You push her away. "How can you do this to him." You stand up. John and Karkat come in. "Something wrong?" John looks at you confused. You shake your head. "It's just late. I should go home." Karkat nods in agreement. You walk to the front door and put your shoes on. Karkat follows you. John hands you your phone. "Want me to walk you guys home?" You shake your head. "It's fine." Karkat opens the door for you. You slide on your jacket and walk out. "Bye!" Karkat waves and closes the door behind him. "What's wrong Boo?" You are trying to hold back your tears. He takes your hand and starts walking you to the park. You finally find the courage to speak. "Jade doesn't love you." He stops and stares at you. "She told me she was going to break up with you so she and Dave can go out." You start crying and he just looks at you. "Say something." He pulls you into a hug. "I know she loves Dave. It's kind of obvious." He pauses. "I also don't love her either. Well not anymore." You pull back a little and wipe your tears away with your jacket sleeve. "I love someone else." He looks at you. You pull away from him. "Boo no." "Don't call me that anymore Karkat." He grabs your hand. "I love you. But like a sister. Not romantically." You look at him. "I love Terezi." You sign in relief. "I love you too. As a brother, Kitty." You giggle a little. He pulls you back into a hug. You stand there for a bit before you start walking home.

Be Karkat.

You can't believe that you are lying to the girl of your dreams. You wish you could just tell her. When you reach her house you walk up the front steps with her. "Could I stay the night? It's really dark out." She smiles at you and opens the door. "As long as it's okay with your mom." You walk in a pull out your crappy flip-phone and text your mom. She pulls out her smartphone and does the same. "I can stay." She nods. "You can sleep in my room because my mom is bringing home a visitor." She sighs angrily. You understand that she means that her mom is bringing home a new boyfriend. "Okay. That's fine." You walk into her room and set your backpack down in the corner. She walks in and pulls off her jacket and hangs it up. You pull out your homework and set it down, leaning against her desk. "You need need me to help you with your homework?" You look at her. She bits her lip. "Yeah." She pulls hers out sits at the desk. You start helping her with her math and then her history. You finish up your work and put it away. She does the same and sits on her desk. You sit down on her bed. "You tired." She shakes her head. "Not yet." You look at the clock. It's 9:47. She gets up and walks around a bit. "Can I tell you something?" You think about it before nodding. She walks up and climbs up onto your lap. "I..." You put a hand on her cheek. She leans forward and kisses you. She pulls back after a sec. "I love you." You kiss her again. "I love you, too." She smiles. You smile and notice someone had opened the door and is standing there. Your smile fades and you start blushing. She giggles and turns her head. She freezes as she sees John standing there. "Crap. John. I'm sorry." She jumps off your lap and runs over to John. "Oh my god. John. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kiss her." John just runs off. Vriska turns to you and starts crying. "I think you should sleep somewhere else." You nod and take a deep breath before leaving her room. You hear her slam her door behind you. You walk down the stairs to see Vriska`s mom making out with John's dad and John starring out the front window. You start walking up to him.

Be John.

You are trying to hold back tears. You can believe she, your girlfriend, kissed someone else. Well you should have seen it coming. She has known Karkat longer than she's known you. You love...loved her. You just wanna go and die. You've dated her for 6 months. You were even going to throw her a party. You can still cancel. You haven't invited anyone yet. You just keep holding back your tears. You hear a slam of a door. She must be angry or really sad. She probably regrets kissing him. Maybe she still loves you. You feel someone put a hand on your shoulder. You slowly turn your head and see Karkat. "Get the hell away from me." That's all you say before tears start rolling down your face. Karkat just says he's really sorry and you smack him. He is stunned from the smack. It takes a while before he punches your stomach. You double over and groan. You dad comes over, blue lip-stick covering his face and neck. His shirt half-way unbuttoned. "Hey! What are you doing to my son?" Karkat just runs out of the house. You fall to your knees. He's strong for a short guy. Your dad helps you up and takes you to the car. You head home in the opposite direction Karkat is running.

Be the girl balling her eyes out.

You feel really bad about what you did. You can't stand yourself. You hate yourself for it. You think that neither of the boys want to see you anymore. You hear a knock at the door and your mom comes in. Her makeup smeared and her shirt barley covering her chest. "Hey sweety. What's wrong?" You wipe your eyes. "I kissed Karkat and John saw. Now they both hate me." You mom nods her head. "They probably do. Well night." Your mom just leaves you alone. You run out of your room and down the stairs. "Where are you going?" Your mom calls out to you. You don't answer, you just run out the door and down the road. You just keep running and don't stop.

Be the really tired Vriska.

You sit in the park tree and cry. You just keep crying. You wish that you never dated John. You have always wanted to be with Karkat. He's been there for you. For as long as you can remember. You don't think he'll hate you. You climb down and head towards his house.

Be the very angry yet very sad Karkat.

You tried to be nice to him and all he did was hit you. You start punching the bag in front of you. You scream in rage. You need to calm down. You walk out to the front yard and sit in the grass. It's starts raining. "Well that's great." You go to get up and see someone walking down the road. You notice it's Vriska. You are about to call out to her but suddenly you only see lights.

Be Vriska walking.

You want to run but your to weak and tired. You are getting close. It starts raining on you. "Come on." You tried to see how far the rain will let you. You can see only the dim lights of the street lamps. You look down at the ground and continue walking. You notice that the ground starts to glow brighter and brighter. You look up and hear screeching of car tires. You start flying and when you land, all you can feel is warmth on the back of your head. You hear Karkat screaming your name and running footsteps. You are having a hard time breathing. You are gasping for air. You feel cold and tired. Your eyes start to feel lazy. You see Karkat and smile. He gets down on the ground and holds you in his arms. "V-Vriska." You slowly bring your hand to his face. "I...love...you." You watch him smile and he leans down and kisses you. He feels so warm. You close your eyes. "I love you too Vriska." It's the last thing you hear.

Be the forever sad Karkat.

You are wearing a black t-shirt and some black jeans. It's all you can afford. Your face is all red and puffy. You are standing next to your mom. She holds you close as you start to cry again. You watch as Vriska`s mom sets a blue flower on top of the casket. You walk up and place a small branch of a yew tree on the casket. You watch as people give you disgreatful looks. Only because they don't know that the yew means missing someone dearly. Then you place place two roses on the casket, one red and the other blue. She always loved the color blue and you always loved the color red. You fall to your knees in front of the beautiful display and cry. You can't believe she died. She died in your arms. You held her as she died. You watched her get hit. You screamed at her to wake up. You loved her. You actually still love her. You promise yourself to always love her. You hear some people murmer about you. You stand up and turn to face everyone as they all stare at you. "I hate all of you!" You just run away from everyone and across the graveyard, watching out for grave stones. You don't stop until you get to a small creek. You just stare at it, remembering the times you and Vriska would swim in there. You pull off you shoes and shirt. "Vriska. I'm coming." You pull out your pocket knife hearing someone in the distant calling out to you. You cut a long, deep cut down your left arm. You feel the warm blood blood flow down your arm and into the creek as you step in. You hear people calling out to you again and some people running over. You make a cut from your left shoulder down to your right hip, the blood pouring out as you wince in pain. You start crying as you bring the knife to your throat. You hear your mom scream behind you. "I'm almost there Vriska." You push the tip of the blade through the skin and keep going, screaming. You stop breathing and fall back, pulling out the knife. You just look up at the sky as it fades. Before you know it, all you see is darkness.

Be the boy unable to see.

You feel around, trying to feel something other than nothing. You start to worry as nothing happens in the dark. A flash. Another. Another. There is now a light ahead of you. It grows bigger and closer as you move your legs. You see something in the light. You start running toward it. The light starts to burn so you stop and rub your eyes. When they re-open you see a familiar female form in front of you, and smile. "Hey Kitty." You quickly pull her into a hug. "Hey Boo." She hugs you tightly before pulling away. "Why? You didn't have to do that." She frowns at you. "I wanted to be with you. I can't live without you." She smiles and kisses you. "I love you Kitty." "I love you too, Boo." You pull her back into a hug and smile. You feel so happy and wonderful to finally be able to hold your love once again.


End file.
